1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for an elevator.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The technology of elevator control systems is becoming increasingly complex as attempts are made to provide a more responsive system to the users of the elevator. Thus, JP-A-56-75365 and JP-A-58-104880 discuss devices in which an indication is made when an elevator cab is fully packed with passengers, and therefore will pass and not stop at certain floors. Furthermore, JP-A-57-38277 shows a device which indicates the amount of space within the elevator cab, to inform users how many more passengers can get in. Furthermore, it is common for a device located at the user's floor to indicate the position of the cab in response to a call, such as those described in JP-A-49-1260, JP-A-56-88081, and JP-A-52-126850. It is also possible to indicate at which floors the elevator cab will stop, and such as described in JP-A-50-124067, JP-A-63-87435 discloses a network system in which the signal control channels connect each other. JP-A-60-23270 is concerned with an elevator maintenance system.
In all such systems, the problem is the increasing complexity of the interlinking of the various devices of the control system. The present invention is concerned with configurations which seem to overcome, or at least reduce the interconnection of the components of the system.